Socially active people wear conventional eyeglasses during their everyday activities. However, while swimming or splashing about in the ocean or at a lakeside beach or swimming pool, or vigorously dancing at a party or in a nightclub, conventional eyeglasses with temples can become dislodged. Also, many feel that they are physically less attractive while wearing conventional eyeglasses and would prefer to not wear them during these often physically vigorous activities. However, this results in loss of the ability to see clearly in these types of environments, which can be demoralizing, particularly while attending gatherings where there is an opportunity to socially interact with others.
Thus, there is a need to provide inexpensive novelty eyewear that acts as a conversation piece and that also would enable many people, participating in these types of activities, to leave their conventional eyeglasses at home and yet retain the benefits of wearing them. In addition, after a prescription change, the “old” corrective lenses are discarded, which could otherwise be put to good use. While U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,338 to Mack discloses a message attached to eyewear for enhancing social interaction, the message is adhesively attached to conventional eyeglasses having temples that can fall off the wearer's face.